Sallah
Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir is the "best digger in Egypt" according in Indiana Jones, and one of his and Krystal's allies. Story Sallah is first met when Krystal, Indy and Marion enter Sallah's home in Cairo, Egypt. As the dig for the Well of Souls is being discovered, Sallah mentions that the Ark of the Covenant is something "men was not meant to disturb". Krystal promises that he will get an update before tomorrow morning. That night, after Ravenwood is kidnapped, Sallah kisses his wife goodbye and leaves to have a meeting with Imam. After examining the piece of the Staff of Ra, Krystal, Indy and Sallah realize that the Germans are digging in the wrong location. Sallah escorts the group to the dig's map room and the duo find the location of the Ark. While Sallah's men dig for the Well of Souls, Krystal watches to see if Germans will come out and arrest them. The three go into the well and find the Ark. After bringing the Ark to the surface, Krystal, Sallah, her party and the diggers are captured while Indiana and Marion are left to die. Just when Sallah is about to be executed, Krystal breathes a sigh of relief when the German soldier who was ordered to did not comply. To cover the escape, Krystal sucker punches Dietrich and the party fights the Germans by the Flying Wing plane. Sallah was pleased to find Indy and Marion alive. As Sallah and the rest of the party are ordered to Cairo and find transport to England, Krystal and Jones chase the truck and rescue the Ark of the Covenant, killing Maj. Gobler in the process. The night that followed, Sallah introduces Simon Katanga, the captain of the Bantu Wind who will ship the heroes and the Ark back to the states. When the party waves goodbye, Sallah begins to sing "A British Tar". in the next Indiana Jones story, Sallah meets up with Marcus Brody in Iskenderun. He was phoned about the Holy Grail by Krystal. They encounter a sinister young German who lies that the Director of the Museum of Antiquities had a car for Brody. After following the German finding the truth of no museums in Iskenderun, Sallah punches out the German's friend, then the sinister Gestapo, but Brody is captured. Sallah gives a phone call that Brody was kidnapped and that she is to bring her party and Indy to Hatay. On the way to rescue Brody, Sallah informs the heroes that the Nazis with their prisoner Brody is heading to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon. Sallah watches in shock as his brother-in-law's car is hit by a tank round. Krystal insists horses, but the excavator brings camels. Sallah also helps in rescuing Henry Jones, Sr. from Col. Ernst Vogel. Inside the Temple of the Sun, Sallah stays to watch over the wounded Henry, Sr. as the Grail is searched for. With the Holy Grail recovered, Krystal and Sallah point rifles at the Germans. Before riding into the sunset, Krystal reminds her friend to keep watch over Fayah more. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Supporting Characters